


Hollow Ponds

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student having feelings for his teacher is something common.<br/>A teacher reciprocating is something unusual.<br/>Having a relationship with your teacher is crossing boundaries.<br/>Fucking your student in your desk is something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Ponds

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get excited, this isn't porn, it's just a lame try (?)
> 
> Hope you like it.

''I'll be there in a moment, Marco'' Mr. Lewandowski told him. Marco quickly mumbled an apologize, he hadn't realize that his teacher was talking with a couple, probably the parents of some other student. He didn't meant to interrupt his work, on the contrary, he felt fascinated by it, the last thing he wanted was being a burden. He quietly closed the door, and left the place trying to pass unnoticed.

Marco didn't know if someone suspected, but he didn't want anyone to, so he was extra-careful all the time. He took precautions about everything, in situations like this one he kept looking over his shoulder, even though no one was there. It wasn't like he was doing something bad at the moment, it was just a habit, he preferred being quiet as a Hobbit.

That was probably one of the side-effects of keeping a secret, specially when you were aware of the negative implications this one had, you just can't be completely calmed. Like when you start smoking, you don't want anyone finding out, so when you do it, you try to do it as quick as possible. You are always afraid of leaving some kind of clue, and you find yourself thinking, more than what you should, about the possibility that someone might someday show up and just look at you differently, knowing.

It wouldn't be that bad if someone founds you smoking, but with Marco's secret things would be different. It wasn't an 'if', it just couldn't happen.

He had thought before about stopping while everything was fine, the crux of the matter was that he hadn't, and now it was too late, nothing was fine.

When did things stopped being fine? He couldn't exactly pin-point that moment, what he could do was remember the day he was cursed. It was his second day of school, and of course he had to be his literature teacher, the only way to fall in love with a maths teacher is if he is insanely gorgeous. With a humanistic teacher, things were different, specially when the teacher in question is as sensitive and dedicated to his subject and students as Robert was.

Marco wanted to be a writer, always had, that didn't mean he got along with language teachers, to Marco, they were a bunch of tired old men who hated their jobs and, more important, hated themselves. Robert was a young teacher, and that explained a lot of things. He was still in love with books, he stilled read them trying to understand them, not only seeing what was obvious, but sinking in them, reaching those points only someone clever can reach. Robert knew that his student didn't love the subject as much as he did, not most of them at least, so he didn't try to make them learn by heart Anna Karenina, he made the classes fun for everyone, and even the worst students ended writing something, opening their hearts.

The young student knew that he had platonic feelings for his teacher when Mr. Lewandowski wrote a side-note saying ''I think exactly the same!!!'' and his heart started beating really fast, a warm sensation spreading in his stomach. He then examined his friends essays, no one else had something written.

As time passed by, this side-notes became more and more often, Marco was by far Robert's favorite student, he loved his stories and way to see the world, to the point of sending one of his stories to a contest. Marco suddenly found himself studying when he didn't have to, reading over and over those paragraphs with side-notes like ''Great use of alliterations'' or ''Did you honestly write this on your own?'' trying to improve them.

Tuesdays suddenly became his favorite day of the week, his homework was always three time longer than everyone else, he spent his breaks talking with him about some book or movie they both liked. Robert didn't seem to mind either, he enjoyed having a student as smart as Marco, ad Marco thought that every word that left Robert's lips was impregnated in knowledge, wisdom, and an incredible sense on sensibility. He wasn't just smart and wise, he understood things, he processed them and was able to reach his own conclusions. The real problem started when Marco stopped focusing on his words and started focusing on his lips.

He noticed for the first time that his teacher's eyes were blue, but not just plain blue, they were that shade of blue that the sky has when storm's over and the clouds move away to let the sun rule once again. He noticed the way his eyes were almost shut every time he laughed, how he frowned when over thinking and when he found someone doing something inappropriate, before turning into a complicity smile seconds later. He noticed how his breath always smelled like coffee in the first hour, with a subtle smell of cigarettes in the second.

One day Mr. Lewandowski made a quick comment about his girlfriend Anna in class, and by the way his chest suddenly seemed to sink on the seventh hellhole, Marco knew the unavoidable truth; his love wasn't platonic anymore. It was real love, and he was determinate to do something about it, so he did. He started writing poems about the blue sky and his forbidden love, about wanting something and not being able to reach it, Robert noticed this and asked him ''So, who is her? She should know about this incredibly things you write here'' Marco stared intensely at him, and biting his lower lip a little in an innocent smile, said:

''It's not a 'her', teacher'' To Marco's surprise, Robert returned him the same gaze, and Marco realized. His teacher was clever, of course he knew, of course he had noticed. Marco's crush was never a secret to him.

''Then he is very lucky'' Robert answered, and pretending to look between his papers, added, before leaving ''I want to talk to you this afternoon, it's about the story we send to the contest''

Nothing physical happened that afternoon, but something did change, they talked about the story and ended talking about a million other stuff, like they usually did, but at the same time, this conversation was nothing like the ones they had before. Tension was palpable, the looks were different, the way they spoke too. Marco didn't want to have high hopes, but Robert's message was clear.

He had got used to his teacher, to the way he thought about things, to how he managed, so he was able to presume that his feeling towards him were reciprocate. Marco hoped not to be messing up things in his head.

The first time Marco kissed Robert was exactly how he had thought it would be, how people writes it in books, or at least that was what he wanted to think. It was meant to be a quick peck, Marco thought that the best would be kissing him and then running away, like a Japanese school-girl would do, so when the bell that announced the break rang, Marco waited until all his classmates went out, telling his friends that he would stay for a while, thing they were used to, and got closer to his teacher   
''Is everything okay, Marco?'' Robert asked, a knowing smile spreading in his lips.

Robert was waiting for it, he didn't want to do it, even though he knew Marco would be delighted, he wanted Marco to do it. He wanted him to act like in one of those million books he had read before. Marco did it, he pressed his lips in the smile of his teacher, but his plan didn't succeeded, he couldn't ran away, since a strong hand took his chin and didn't let him.

They stayed like that for a while, until Marco sat in Robert's lap, partly because bending was a hard task, partly because his limbs couldn't hold him. Marco thought that he could die happy then and there, kissing Robert's experimented lips, feeling his warm breath against his. He thought that he would never be able to be as happy as he was with him, and that was the principal problem.

Things started to get serious as days passed, Marco started trying to hide his feeling for his teachers from his friends, that already knew about them and teased Marco whenever they could. He started making excuses to spend his breaks, and eventually, weekends, with Robert, he stopped telling them a lot of stuff, and suddenly, Marco found himself having a secret.

That's when he tried to stop for the first time. He couldn't deal with it, he hadn't been born to be part of a secret affair, he was a simple guy that liked books and liked his teacher. But then, all his resolutions went down when he had his first time with Robert. It was perfect, they were in their afterglow when Robert promised that he would protect him, and that he wouldn't let anyone knowing. Marco felt safe in his arms, his contact with his skin burning him, making it tingle when they separated.

All those promises were in vain when time started passing, and Robert still had a girlfriend. That's when he tried to stop for the second time. He had stupidly thought that Robert would break up with her after telling Marco that he loved him more than anything in this world, but he didn't, and Marco didn't want to be Robert's mistress. He didn't want to be the one to break the 'perfect relationship' that Robert and Anna had either, so he told him. Robert handled the problem like the professional he was, because obviously, this wasn't the first time he was involved with someone he shouldn't.

Robert told Marco that Ana meant nothing to him, and that he meant nothing to her. He told him that Ana was a lesbian, that they were a beard, and that he was sure that Marco was a brilliant boy and would be perfectly capable to understand the situation. Marco didn't understand, but he didn't complain either. 

One day, for some inexplicable reason, Robert took Marco's advise and stopped smoking when Marco, angry, told him that he didn't like the smell just to annoy him. In his inner, Marco really thought for a second that the words that left Robert's lips so often might be true, maybe he did love him. A thousand people had told him before to quit smoking, but he didn't even listen to his parents.

Of course, he wasn't stupid, Marco knew that the time would come, Robert would get bored and leave Marco. For him, living without his teacher's love would be the most difficult task to do. He grew used to him, to his caresses and to his wise words, living without him would physically hurt. 

So, he tried not to think about that.

The sound of steps coming down the stairs told Marco that Robert was done talking with the parents. He counted to five, unable to believe that he waited that long before running like the teenager he was to his teacher's office.

It wasn't a good thing that Marco's heart skipped a beat every time he saw Robert, and several when they were alone, he didn't like it, it happened specially when he was afraid, it was the same sensation, but still, Marco couldn't help it. That bright smile that Robert had spread on his lips and that was it, Marco was trapped.

''Hey, Marco. Sorry about that'' Robert said, accommodating some paper in his desk ''parents this days don't seem to be really interested in their children until they fail some subject'' He shook his head and sighted. In a normal situation, Marco would've approached, and trying to make him feel better, he would've caressed his arm, but he was in school, he wasn't supposed to do that. Or was he?

'' S'okay'' He answered, shrugging. He stayed like that, quiet for a while, not wanting to disturb.

''Cat got your tongue?'' Robert asked, grabbing Marco's chin, who quickly moved away and looked at his sides, making Robert chuckle ''Relax, sweetheart, there's no one left in here''

Marco didn't answered that ''What did you want to talk about?'' He asked, instead.

''Oh, that'' There was no track of the frustration he was feeling a moment ago anymore in Robert's face ''Marco, you made it'' He said, smiling even brighter.

In his mind, a thousand stuff started spinning, one putting above the other, fighting to be the one. He really didn't know, what could make Robert smile so much? Something that had to do with Marco…

''The writing contest…'' Marco said, realizing.

''Yes!'' Robert hugged him tightly, making air leave his lungs for a moment. Nevertheless, he didn't complain, Marco felt proud, prouder than he had ever felt, not because he cared about the contest, just because he was able to fulfill Robert's expectations, thing he never thought he would be capable of. ''They loved your story, they say that you are the next Tolstoi, but for now, you are going to nationals!''

Marco chuckled a little, shyly ''We made it, Robert, not just me. I couldn't have done it without you, honestly''

''Of course you could have'' Robert replied, and started giving Marco little and quick pecks all around his face, neck and hands ''You are a genius, Mar, I swear. You are going to make big things'' He added, looking at him deeply in the eyes.

Being careful was hard work, because you never really stopped, there was no proper time to quit watching around and just let yourself be, if you really didn't want to be discovered you couldn't do something like kiss your teacher in his office. Of course, Marco was a fool, and the most dangerous type of fool there is, a fool in love, so when Robert smashed his mouth against his, like he hadn't in a long time, he didn't try to stop him, conversely, he answered.

Robert had promise the earth to Marco, and a lot of times he wondered why he believed him, sometimes he didn't know why, then, he listened to him talking, just talking, and he understood. Then there were times like this one, when his teacher kissed him like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. He had that capacity, maybe Marco was the best writer, but the way Robert speaked with his body made him the most perfect person in the world, at least in Marco's eyes.

Without an objection, Marco sat on the desk, making out with his teacher hungrily, already half-hard and blushing. Robert quickly started trying to undo his tie, desperate to get rid of it, when the blond regained his ability to think, and pulled away.

''Robert, stop'' He said, trying to get rid of him. Of course he wanted him, he wanted him like he had never want someone before, not that he had really wanted someone before Robert anyway, but things could heat quickly between them, and it wasn't the best idea.

The elder didn't hear him, instead, he started sucking Marco's neck, probably leaving a hickey, who was thankful for the cold weather in spring, so he could use a scarf. Robert smelled like that perfume Marco liked so much, his skin burned, and just being close to him was arousing. How could he resist? He was just a human.

''Robert, lets go to your car at least'' He begged ''They will catch us''

''No, I want to have you here'' Robert replied, his lips close to his ear ''It is more exciting, don't you think?

Marco bit his lips when Robert's fast hand got in his pants, teasing his cock and making it completely hard, he tried in vain not to make any noise. He knew that Robert was probably right, there was for sure no soul in there except for the watchman, who couldn't care less about them, but well, it is difficult to break away from certain habits.

''I love you, Mar, I love you so fucking much'' Robert say, fully undoing Marco's belt, and making him move a little, so he was able to get rid of the annoying trousers, taking away his briefs too. The teacher wasn't stupid, he know that they couldn't risk for too long, but he had wanted to do this since always, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity, even if it was just a quick one.

A moan Marco wasn't able to control left his lips when Robert, without waiting for any indication, put on his knees and took Marco's cock in his mouth. It wasn't gentle, it was rough, and Robert's heated mouth made Marco go insane. He wouldn't admit it, never, but ignoring the fear of being discover that he felt, the situation was really arousing. Marco strongly gripped the desk he was on with his hands, trying not to come insanely fast inside his teacher's mouth. Of course, just the thought of it, mixed with Robert's strong and experimented tongue, put him almost on the edge in no more than three minutes.

An inappropriate sound was heard when the elder took Marco's manhood out of his mouth, making him groan, not ready to say goodbye to the feeling. Robert had a moment to look for lube in Marco's backpack as this one tried to breath and relax, he didn't waist time before pouring it on his fingers.

''Marco, just tell me'' He asked, realizing that he hadn't ''do you want to do this? Because if you don't, we can stop. I didn't meant to be that bossy''

''I thought you were the smart one'' Marco answered, his voice hoarse. Of course, the smart thing would be stopping, but it was too late ''just fuck me already''

''As you wish, sweetheart'' Robert laughed. It would be a lie saying that Marco wasn't accustomed to this, the first finger was just a movement inside him with a subtle annoyance. Three fingers rubbing against his insides was something different, specially when he was so aroused, making the task of stop any sound from going out completely impossible. 

It was him probably, Robert, the only who would ever be able to make Marco feel like this, both emotionally and physically. Maybe not, maybe some day Marco would find real love, one not so draining like this one, settle down and be happy. for now, sun wasn't in the horizon, and Marco really wondered if Robert wasn't his soul mate or some kind of crap like that one.

Robert pulled down his zipper when Marco practically begged him to shove his cock inside him. He couldn't say no to such a requirement, so he did it, in one hard and uninterrupted movement that made the sweetest screams leave Marco's mouth. He thought of being gentle for a second, but then he saw the picture he had in front of him, his most brilliant student lying down in his desk, his arms stretched over his head, his legs around Robert's waist, his mouth opened, moaning, Robert's cock inside him. The best part was by far Marco's green eyes, unable to focus from the wave of pleasure he received.

The picture got even better when Robert started fucking him rough and fast, searching for his sweet spot, which didn't take him long to find. Marco screamed like he thought he would never scream inside a school when he did found it, remembering that time his biology teacher described an orgasm like the touch of a union of nerves connected to that part of your brain that makes you feel good.

''I'm so lucky to have you'' Marco said with difficult, his voice cut because of movement, the pleasure and his current incapability to breath, all mixed up. He really couldn't believe just how lucky he was, he had the best man in the world, sensitive, brilliant, gorgeous, and that fucked him like no one else could. Every thrust drive him insane, pleasure mixed with a subtle burn.

''I am too'' Robert answered, biting his neck ''Oh, God, it feels so good inside you''

The way Marco moaned when he came, was something that the walls of the school thought that they never would have to hear, specially from a good student like Marco. The feeling was so strong he couldn't help it, he had came stronger than he had in while. Robert came seconds later biting his lobe and screaming his name.

'Oh love' Marco thought 'it is so hard loving you'

In the end, Robert was perfection, and he was just his student. Of course he would get bored of him, the question was how long it would take.

Maybe, just maybe, he could make Robert love him for real. He wouldn't need anything else in the world never more if he could have him. How? He didn't know, but, hope is the last thing in Pandora's box.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love, feedback is life <3
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
